


Liminal Space

by PennedByLynn



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Insecurity, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedByLynn/pseuds/PennedByLynn
Summary: Liminal Space (noun): a transitional or transformative space; a waiting area between one point in time and space and the next.A collection of one-shots set in the hospital waiting room before, during, and after Miguel’s recovery. Think of this as my imagined version of Season 3, as told through the eyes of Hawk and the interactions he has at the hospital.
Comments: 47
Kudos: 61





	1. Aisha

If Hawk never had to visit a hospital waiting room again, it would still be too soon. The scent of antiseptic and high-grade cleaning solution burned his nose while the fluorescent lights made his eye want to twitch.

He didn’t know how Aisha came here so often. She’d spent most of her suspension here instead of grounded at home, like everyone else who’d been involved in the fight. He didn’t get it. Didn’t this place set her on edge?

Hawk hadn’t returned since that first day. Maybe that was a pussy move but he couldn’t just _sit there_ and do nothing. It wasn’t like they were even allowed to see Miguel while he was unconscious in the ICU. At least Aisha had been sending daily updates to him and Tory.

He scanned the rows of ugly upholstered chairs until he found Aisha. She looked up from her homework as he approached.

“How is he?” asked Hawk.

“I don’t know much,” she replied, closing her Physics textbook. “He’s awake and stable, that’s all the info I was able to get out of Ms. Diaz.”

Hawk nodded. His jaw clenched and his eyes darted to the hallway. He’d been in such a hurry to get here, he didn’t think about what would be waiting for him when he arrived.

The last time he’d seen Miguel he’d been unconscious on a stretcher, being loaded onto an ambulance. It had almost been enough to send him into a panic attack. It probably would have if he’d been able to feel or focus on much of anything.

“You got here faster than I was expecting,” Aisha said, dragging him back to the present. “Isn’t there crazy rush hour traffic right now?”

“I was at the dojo when you texted.”

Aisha pursed her lips and looked away.

It had been two weeks but it was still a sore subject. Her refusal to come back to Cobra Kai felt like betrayal. She was one of the original Cobras, after all. How could Aisha just abandon them? After what they’d all gone through together? So much for Cobra Kai for life.

“Right. How’s that going?” she asked.

“Better than ever,” smirked Hawk. “Sensei Kreese doesn’t treat us like kids. He trusts us enough to teach us techniques that can actually do some damage, not just stuff that will score points in a tournament. You should come back and see for yourself.”

Aisha’s brow creased as she replied, “Why does it matter what kind of damage you can cause if you’re just going to get disqualified again?”

“He’s preparing us for the real world. The next time we face those Miyagi Do nerds, we won’t lose. They’re gonna answer for what they’ve done. We’re just waiting on the right time to strike.”

Hawk’s fists clenched just thinking about the humiliating defeat that he and the rest of the Cobras had suffered. It wouldn’t happen again. Not if he had anything to say about it.

“I don’t know, Hawk. Sensei Lawrence said that -”

“He’s not my sensei anymore,” sneered Hawk. “I don’t care what he has to say. Think how much stronger we’d all be if we’d started off under Sensei Kreese.”

“Dude, come on. Something is off about that guy. I feel it, Sensei feels it, Miguel -”

“Don’t you _**dare** _bring Miguel into this,” Hawk snapped. “If Sensei Kreese hadn’t been kicked out of the dojo, Miguel wouldn’t be lying in that bed right now. Sensei never would’ve filled his head with this ‘sometimes mercy’ bullshit.”

Aisha studied him for a moment. Hawk’s nostrils flared and he couldn’t control the way his eyes darted, focusing on anything other than meeting her gaze.

“You don’t think I’m pissed too? You don’t think I care that our teammate has been fighting for his life? You don’t think I would rather throw that blame on Sensei Lawrence or Sam or Robby?” Aisha’s voice was low and steady but it was clear she was struggling to keep her composure.

She paused for a minute, shaking her head. He was about to respond when she cut him off.

“The fact of the matter is that we’re all to blame. We took it too far, Hawk. Rivalry is one thing but look around you. You’re talking like this is an all out war. If we don’t cut this shit out, who’s the next person who’s going to end up here?”

Hawk scoffed, “Well it sure as hell isn’t going to be me. Sensei Kreese has been working with me, training one-on-one. I’m stronger than ever. The next time a fight breaks out, I’m coming out on top.”

Hawk’s chest swelled with pride as he thought about how much he’d improved in the short timespan. He finally felt in control again. Sure, the dojo might have fewer students but he was the best among them.

Aisha pinched her lips together like she wanted to say more. Instead, she just shook her head and finished packing up her books. When she looked up at Hawk again, it was with a mix of frustration and… pity?

“Miguel’s room is 305. It’s down the hall to the left. I know subtlety isn’t your strong suit but it’s still technically family only so just try your best not to get caught. I haven’t even seen him yet.”

Hawk’s brows drew together in confusion. What was she doing out here talking to him?

“Ms. Diaz doesn’t want to tire him out so she only wants one visitor today. I told her it should be you. Tell him I said hi, alright?” Aisha asked, concern clearly etched across her features.

She gathered her jacket and backpack, brushing past Hawk with one more head shake.

A war of emotions raged inside him. He should be mad at her. She dissed Sensei Kreese. She walked out on Cobra Kai, on him. He thought she was stronger than that.

 _Maybe strength means walking away sometimes_ , whispered a small voice in his head.

He suddenly felt like shit. Aisha was being a real friend. She’d been there for Miguel more than he had these past two weeks. She deserved to be the first to visit Miguel but she’d given the chance to Hawk instead.

“Hey Aisha?”

He swallowed and his gaze dropped to the floor. God, why could he never just say what he wanted to say? He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he tried to-

“You’re welcome. And Hawk? Just… be careful alright?”

Hawk smirked in response. Attempting to lighten the mood, he said, “Please, I figure I’ll at least wait until Miguel’s out of the hospital before we spar again.”

Her humorless gaze met his and finally held it.

“You know what I mean,” Aisha replied, turning and heading for the exit.

Hawk rolled his shoulders in an attempt to alleviate the discomfort that her words left behind.

She couldn’t see it now but she was wrong. Cobra Kai was better than it ever was. Maybe Tory would have better luck at convincing her.

Whatever. Not that he had time to worry about that now. He took a minute to compose himself.

He suddenly realized he had absolutely no idea what he was walking into. Part of him wasn’t sure that he’d ever be ready to see Miguel in a hospital bed, hooked up to wires and tubes and god knows what else.

This was _Miguel_. The first person to stand up for him. The badass who faced down Kyler and his lackeys. The guy who encouraged him to give Cobra Kai a chance, to finally take some control over his life. The teammate who hadn’t abandoned him after finding out he’d vandalized Miyagi-Do.

Miguel had shown up for Hawk when he’d needed him most. It was time Hawk returned the favor.

Taking a deep breath, he walked down the hall to room 305.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lately I’ve found myself drawn to the idea of liminal spaces and the weird energy surrounding them. They’re places that prompt conversations that might seem out of place in “normal” settings. I wanted to give myself a bit of a creative challenge while focusing on something long-form for a change. It was inspired by my previous one shot “Cobra Kai Never Dies” and might reference it occasionally, but I consider this to be its own story.
> 
> These will continue to focus on Hawk as I find him the most compelling to write for. It’s possible I’ll consider writing a follow-up collection focused on other characters but for now, Hawk remains my ride or die. Thanks for reading <3


	2. Carmen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a day early because this was sitting here finished and I have no patience!

Hawk moved quickly through the waiting room, anxious to avoid the stares. Just once, he wished he could actually use the hood on his sweatshirt.

Normally, he would wear the black eye as a badge of courage, as something he’d earned. But then, it didn’t normally come from Sensei Kreese making an example out of his lack of defensive skills in class. Now it was just broadcasting his failure.

For a split second, he wished he could be wimpy, invisible Eli again. But that was the problem, right? He’d never had the luxury of being invisible.

He was so focused on getting to Miguel’s room that he almost didn’t notice Ms. Diaz walking towards him.

“Hawk,” she said, surprise coloring her tone. “I didn’t realize you were coming by today.”

“Yes, Ms. Diaz. I hope that’s okay.”

“Please, call me Carmen.”

Her smile was warm but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. She looked as exhausted as he felt. He wondered if she was still sleeping at the hospital or if Miguel had managed to convince her to go home.

Hawk nodded and attempted to return the smile.

“I texted Miguel but I haven’t heard back yet. I guess I should’ve waited on a reply. I just wanted to see how he was doing.”

Carmen sighed, “It’s not a good day, to be honest. They hoped they would be able to remove the halo today but it might still be too soon. The doctors are afraid of complications. He’s been in a lot of pain. They’re running some tests now to see if the vertebrae are healing like they should.”

“What does that mean? Will those tests tell us if he can walk?” ground out Hawk. It was still so surreal. All-Valley Champion Miguel Diaz lying in a hospital bed, not knowing if he’d ever be able to walk let alone fight again.

“His prognosis looks good, all things considered. It’s an incomplete injury so there’s more hope than for a complete spinal injury. Now that the swelling has gone down and he’s able to move his legs, they’ll be making recommendations for physical therapy soon. Luckily the halo is an MRI-compatible one so they…”

As Carmen continued to mechanically recite the details of Miguel’s condition, Hawk found his mind wandering. He tried to follow but she was speaking so quickly and he couldn’t understand the medical jargon.

All he heard was that Miguel wouldn’t be returning to Cobra Kai anytime soon. He missed his presence at practice more than ever. Really, he just wanted to see Miguel anywhere other than that hospital bed. When he visited for the first time, he couldn’t reconcile the body lying on the bed with the Miguel he knew.

Miguel had never been able to sit still for long and suddenly he was just laying there, motionless. His voice had been raspy from disuse. It seemed like the light had gone out of him.

In his visits since then, Miguel had slowly started coming back to life. He was often frustrated and angry, with mood swings rivaling Hawk’s at times, but his positivity was starting to shine back through.

“... trying to adjust his medication because they don’t want him to become reliant and they need to gauge where his sensation level is at. But he’s just in so much pain,” Carmen said, her voice breaking on the last sentence.

“Oh,” Hawk replied, confused. He’d just been here a couple days ago watching _Top Gun_ and Miguel had acted totally fine when they were texting yesterday. “Why didn’t he say anything?”

“You know Miggy. He doesn’t want anyone to worry. I see his face when he thinks I’m not looking. He tries so hard to be strong for everyone but he’s exhausted.”

Hawk nodded. That definitely sounded like Miguel.

“Do you know how long those tests are going to take? Should I just come back tonight?”

“I wish I had an answer. Sometimes it’s hours, sometimes it’s only 20 minutes” she said, running a hand over her face. “I stepped out to get a cup of coffee and maybe something from the cafeteria. Do you want anything? I mean it’s just hospital food but they do have warm chocolate chip cookies.”

“Oh, no thank you Ms. - I mean, Carmen,” he corrected. “I probably should just head home. I’m still technically grounded.”

He turned to leave, giving Carmen a better view of his left cheek.

She gasped softly, placing her hand on the boy’s shoulder. Hawk flinched and brushed her hand away. His face was guarded but his heart was pounding.

Carmen held up her hands and took a step back. Hawk felt a wave of regret wash over him.

He schooled his features into a mask of indifference but his tone was apologetic. “I’m sorry, I didn’t -”

“Sweetie, is everything okay?” asked Carmen. Her maternal instincts took over as she surveyed the young boy in front of her.

“Yeah, we were just sparring a lot at the dojo today. Took an elbow to the face more than once. Still working on that defense, I guess.” He smirked but it felt wrong. Why couldn’t he keep his damn emotions in check today?

Carmen’s face remained pinched with concern. She didn’t seem to believe him but he sensed she didn’t know the boy well enough to call him out on a lie.

“Sounds like Mr. Lawrence is pushing you students even harder these days. Incredible. You’d think after everything you’ve been through that he’d show a bit of restraint.” Carmen’s eyes sparked for the first time since Hawk ran into her.

Hawk’s eyes snapped up.

“Do you not know?”

“Know what?” asked Carmen.

“Sensei Kreese is running Cobra Kai. Has been ever since…” he trailed off. As if they really either of them needed to be reminded of why they were standing in this room. “Well, since the first day of school.”

“Oh. No, I had no idea. I haven’t -” She shook her head. “Mr. Lawrence and I haven’t spoken since the accident. I haven’t let him visit.”

Hawk’s nostrils flared and he sneered, “Good. He doesn’t deserve it. Not after what he did to Miguel.“

“He was reckless with all of you kids. He should’ve been more responsible. Fights breaking out in the middle of a school day… what kind of ‘Sensei’ encourages that? I already told him I didn’t want Miguel going down this violent path.”

Hawk’s fists clenched at his side as he thought of Sensei Lawrence’s betrayal. He’d left them weak, vulnerable.

“Please,” he scoffed. “That’s not why the fight broke out and that’s not why Miguel’s having a million different tests run on him right now. Sensei Lawrence tried to backtrack on everything he taught us. All of a sudden, he was saying sometimes we should show the enemy mercy and we would just ‘know’ when the right time was. What bullshit. I mean it’s painted right there in black and white on the walls of the dojo and now he’s trying to change it? No wonder Miguel got confused. If it wasn’t for Sensei Lawrence, Miguel would’ve just finished Robby off and he never would’ve had the chance to kick him over the balcony.”

Hawk’s chest was heaving, anger building within him as he spoke. Had he been paying more attention, he might have realized the slow horror that dawned on Carmen’s face.

“This Sensei Kreese, what is he teaching you?” Carmen asked carefully.

“How to win. Our enemies don’t show mercy, why should we?”

Carmen bit her lip as she stared at the angry boy in front of her. “And these other kids. Are they really the enemy?”

“After what Robby Keene did to Miguel? After Sam threw Tory over the landing? After Demetri kicked me into a trophy case? Yeah. Pretty sure. But don’t worry, we’re going to make them pay. Miguel might not be back in fighting shape yet but I am,” he replied, full of venom.

“Hawk, I don’t think -”

“Look I gotta go,” said Hawk, bristling at her tone. “My parents are expecting me. Tell Miguel I’ll try to come by tomorrow.”

Carmen looked at him with a sad smile. “I will. You know you can come to me if you’re ever in trouble, alright?”

Hawk’s face flushed as he avoided her gaze. Great. Another adult who thought he couldn’t take care of himself. He was so sick of being babied.

He knew in his gut that Carmen was just trying to help. But he’d witnessed the effects of well-meaning mothers before. His mother couldn’t stop Eli from getting bullied and Carmen couldn’t help him now.

He held his tongue and allowed his anger to fuel his determination. After all, Sensei Kreese had promised that his students wouldn’t lose again. Maybe once Hawk proved him right, he would finally earn some damn respect.

Carmen had been through enough. He wasn’t going to take this out on her, not when they were people who actually deserved it.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Hawk said as he strode back to the parking garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for my medical knowledge which is based entirely on a former obsession with Grey’s Anatomy and a recent deep dive into spinal cord injuries. Miguel’s injuries aren’t the main focus of this story but seeing as I’ve set this in a hospital… I’m trying my best to have at least a bit of accurate information in here.
> 
> If I stay on schedule, this fic should be wrapping up about two weeks before the Season 3 premiere. Who has guesses about who the remaining characters will be? I don’t want to give any spoilers but I’m curious to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading <3


	3. Demetri

Hawk picked at the scabs forming on the knuckles of his right hand. They’d barely healed before he’d split them open again at practice yesterday. Maybe Sensei would show him how to wrap his knuckles before class this afternoon.

He checked the time on his phone. Miguel said he’d text him when he was finished with his physical therapy consultation but that should’ve been 10 minutes ago. He guessed he could venture back to Miguel’s room but the constant beeping of the machines was too much for his already frayed nerves. At least when he was visiting Miguel, there was conversation to keep him occupied.

He drummed his fingers on the arms of the chair as he slumped further down. He still hated the waiting room but it was better than staying at home on a Saturday morning with his parents. True, their anger over the school fight had mostly subsided but while he was no longer grounded, they’d made it clear he was on thin ice. It seemed like they were always hovering at the edge of his peripheral, unspoken questions at the tips of their tongues.

When was the last time things had felt normal in that house? He couldn’t understand why the atmosphere there was so tense. His grades were average. He’d been going out less. And it’s not like he was having to lie about strange injuries like being mauled by a dog or coming home covered in cement. He thought they’d be relieved.

The smell of antiseptic pricked at his nose as he thought through last night’s practice. He’d won his match against Tory but it hadn’t been as satisfying as he’d thought. He was growing tired of sparring against the other Cobras. Tory was an aggressive fighter but she was no Miguel. He wanted a real challenge.

Well, what he really wanted was to unleash his fury on Miyagi-Do. Sensei Kreese kept promising that it would be time to strike soon but it had been weeks. Keene might be behind bars but what about the rest? The other kids who walked around school with their heads held high, who’d been praised for their efforts.

He remembered what it was like when Miguel took down Kyler. Hawk deserved to have that same recognition but instead, people were fawning over Samantha LaRusso and Chris of all people. Hell, even Demetri was no longer eating lunch alone.

And then, as if Hawk’s disgust had summoned the figure before him, Demetri walked into the waiting room.

Hawk sprang from the chair, nails scraping against the cheap plastic of the armrests.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing here?” Hawk sneered, looking up at his former friend.

“Not that it’s really any of your business but I have an appointment with an allergy specialist. What are _you_ doing here?” In typical Demetri fashion, he looked more defeated than annoyed.

“I’m here visiting Miguel. Remember him? The guy who’s currently trying to re-learn how to walk thanks to your buddy Keene?”

Hurt flashed across Demetri’s face before he replied, “Hey, Miguel is my friend too. Or did your reptilian brain forget that?”

“Right, some friend you turned out to be,” scoffed Hawk.

“And for the record, I haven’t even spoken to Robby since the fight.”

“Oh yeah? Not interested in having a pen pal in juvie?” Hawk’s head tilted as he continued to glare at the boy in front of him.

“He’ll be out on parole in two weeks so there’s really no point in me trying now. Besides, the only person he’s speaking to right now is his dad. Sam hasn’t even visited.”

Hawk was a bit surprised by that. He’d thought all of Miyagi-Do would be flocking around their fallen hero.

All he really cared about though was the news of his release. Finally. His frustration had an end date. His heart beat faster, anticipating sweet revenge.

“Isn’t your precious Sensei trying to make things better?” asked Hawk.

“Maybe he would if he were around.” Demetri shook his head.

“What are you talking about?”

“He split. Bad enough he closed the dojo. I always figured he was just waiting it out, letting the dust settle,” Demetri replied, waving his hands in front of him. “But according to Sam, he flew out to Japan on Monday. Hell of a time for a vacation.”

“What is he -” Hawk stopped short. “You know what, I don’t care what any of you are doing. It doesn’t change anything. I gotta go, Miguel’s waiting on me.”

Hawk turned to leave when Demetri asked, “How is he?”

“Like you care,” bit back Hawk. “You chose your side.”

Demetri sighed, shoulders falling as he replied, “Don’t you think this is all getting a bit old?”

Hawk just stared. He set his jaw, the only slight indication that he’d even heard Demetri’s question.

Demetri tried again, “I mean come on. Even Captain America and Iron Man made up after Civil War. Why can’t you just let this go?”

A humorless chuckle escaped Hawk’s lips. “That’s rich. Really? After everything you guys have done to tear us apart?”

“What does it matter anymore? Miyagi-Do doesn’t even exist. It’s over. Can’t really have warring karate dojos if there’s not another dojo to go to war with. Team Cap has hung up the shield.”

Hawk rolled his eyes. This nerd just couldn’t help himself with the comic book references, could he? “You _would_ claim Captain America’s side.”

“Duh. Don’t you remember? I told you at the midnight premiere and I’m telling you now, they were the ones trying to do the right thing.”

Of course he remembered. They’d gone to the theater that night dressed in their Halloween costumes from the previous year. Eli had been all too thrilled to hide in the Iron Man helmet. His mom had picked them up after the movie and they’d stayed up until dawn debating whose side was right.

It was just like Demetri to try to drag Hawk down with Eli’s pathetic former interests. That’s exactly how he’d been caught off-guard at Moon’s party. He wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. Hawk turned and walked away without sparing Demetri so much as a second glance.

This time he almost made it to the hall before Demetri called out, “So that’s it. We’re just never going to talk again? 10 years of friendship just down the drain? There’s got to be some part of you that misses the way things used to be.”

Hawk whipped back around, fists clenching as he replied, “And what exactly am I supposed to miss? The way you’d constantly speak for me and boss me around? How about our empty lunch table, sitting alone like rejects? Or maybe the day we spent hiding under the bleachers from Kyler and Brucks? Real fond memories, thanks _so_ much for bringing those up.”

“At least we had each other,” Demetri said quietly.

“Why do you keep trying to get in my head? It’s not going to work. You play so innocent, as if you didn’t take part in it. Don’t forget you started this,” Hawk snarled as he gestured between the two of them. “I tried to get you to stick with Cobra Kai. I tried to toughen you up.”

Demetri smirked as he replied, “Guess I didn’t need your precious Cobra Kai to kick your ass.”

Hawk closed the short distance between them, his face twisting with rage. “Oh yeah? How about we try that again now that I haven’t fought ten other people right before you.”

“I’m kind of over causing public scenes. Take your rage issues out on someone else. I’m late for my appointment.” Demetri’s voice wavered as he struggled to hold Hawk’s gaze.

Hawk looked him up and down. How could the sniveling, scrawny kid in front of him have ever been his best friend? He stood there seething as Demetri walked away. As he was debating whether to follow after him, Demetri turned back.

“I am sorry, just so you know. Well, not for the school fight, but for what I said at Moon’s party.” He stared down at his hands, no longer able to meet Hawk’s eye. “Telling everyone about your enuresis was pretty messed up. I just wanted to get you back; I didn’t think people would still be giving you shit for it this many weeks later.”

Hawk’s ears flushed with embarrassment. He didn’t even have time to think before he closed the distance between them and clocked Demetri right in the jaw.

“I don’t need your apology. Get it through your head. You and me? We’re done. And when he gets out, you can let Keene know I’m coming for him.”

As Hawk stalked back towards Miguel’s room, he realized his knuckles had split open once again. He took a quick detour to rinse them off. His phone buzzed as he walked into the bathroom.

**Miguel (10:49 AM):** Hey sorry that took way longer than I was expecting. If you’re not here yet, can you sneak me in a Snickers? So sick of the food in here.

Hawk rolled his eyes as he placed the phone back in his pocket and washed the blood from his knuckles. Miguel and his sweet tooth. Good to know some things hadn’t changed.

As much as Demetri pissed him off, their conversations had been helpful for one reason: the revelation that Keene would be out soon. Fantasies of revenge played through his head. Just two more weeks and he could finally make Keene pay for what he did to Miguel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this!! Rest assured the goal is still to finish this before Season 3 which, as of today, is only 35 days away. So close yet so far...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! <3


	4. Tory

Hawk was starting to lose track of how many days he’d spent inside the walls of this hospital. Enough to be on a first name basis with the parking attendant. If he was sick of the stark white walls and the permanent chill in the air, he could only imagine how ready Miguel was to leave this place. At least Hawk wasn’t alone today.

To the rest of the world, Tory almost looked bored. But he was all too familiar with the need for a carefully constructed mask.

He saw the way her fingers kept twisting around her studded bracelet. He saw the way her gaze drifted around the waiting room, often lingering on the hallway that led to Miguel’s room. He saw the way her shoulders tensed when he checked his phone.

Whatever was going on in that head of hers, she clearly wasn’t bored.

He’d grown used to the white noise of the waiting room. The hushed conversations and muffled intercom messages filled his ears, providing just enough distraction from his fractured thoughts. The air was tense now, though. There was a silence blocking out the rest of the noise and it was driving him mad.

“How’s the job hunt going?” asked Hawk. As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew it was the wrong thing to say.

Tory had mentioned weeks ago that she was having trouble finding work but had conveniently left it out of all conversations since. Evidently it wasn’t something she liked discussing. Not that he could blame her. Aside from Keene, she’d ended up with the harshest punishment.

Wrong foot forward, as always. It’s not like he usually had a problem talking with Tory. She was pretty much the only person at Cobra Kai he enjoyed spending time with lately. But the tension was rolling off her shoulders in waves and he didn’t like the ripple effect it was having on him.

Tory raised her eyebrows as she replied, “Shitty as ever. There doesn’t seem to be a business in the valley that didn’t see my photo in the paper or blasted on social media. Plus the community service is really eating up what little availability I have.”

“Damn that sucks.”

“You’re telling me. Lessons have wiped out almost everything that was left in my savings.” Tory sighed, raking her fingers through her hair. “If I don’t find another job soon, I’m not going to be able to keep going.”

Hawk frowned at that. They couldn’t lose another Cobra.

“Have you talked to Sensei?” He asked. “Maybe you could help out around the dojo in exchange for lessons or something.”

Curling her lip, Tory said, “The thought of spending time alone in that dojo with him makes my skin crawl. Practices with you guys are fine but beyond that? I don’t know how you do it. Don’t you ever get the sense that something is off with that guy?”

“What are you talking about? Sure he’s intense but that’s what it’s going to take to end this war once and for all. Things have been way better since Sensei Kreese took over.” Hawk tried to tamp down the anger he could feel prickling beneath his skin.

“Easy for you to say. You aren’t the only girl who stuck around. It’s not even just the blatant sexism. I’ve developed a pretty decent bullshit detector over the years and there is something that man is not telling us.”

“He’s just from a different generation,” Hawk argued. “And it’s not like our old Sensei was any better. You’ve heard Aisha talk about what he was like when she first came to Cobra Kai.”

“Yeah well Sensei Lawrence never asked if I lost a match because it was my time of the month.”

Hawk glared at Tory, unable to believe what he was hearing. Sensei Kreese had obviously been joking. Sure he could be a bit harsh but at least he treated them like adults. Maybe he should’ve just kept his damn mouth shut after all.

Tory held his gaze and continued, “I’m not saying tomorrow is my last day or anything but yeah, I’ve been thinking about stopping. This isn’t what I signed up for. I can take care of myself. I don’t need some prick indoctrinating me on top of it all.”

Hawk’s nostrils flared. His limited patience had run out. “You of all people should understand what Sensei Kreese has been teaching us! What happened to ‘some of us have to fight for every inch of what’s ours’?”

“And what is that exactly? What the hell are we even fighting for? Because it kind of seems like I’ve already lost everything I cared about.”

“So you’re just going to quit?” Hawk asked mockingly. “You’re going to run over to Miyagi-Do like that pussy Demetri?”

Tory stared at him incredulously “What am I, an idiot? There’s not even another dojo for me to join! I’m just saying maybe I need a break.”

The typical hushed clatter of the waiting room rushed to fill the void. Hawk could feel the eyes on them, could hear the whispers. He felt his hand reaching to cover his lip before he yanked it back down. Old instincts really did die hard.

After a few more seconds, Tory broke the silence. “Look I’m not trying to start shit, okay? I’m on edge as it is. You’re not the one I have a problem with.”

Hawk simply nodded, jaw still clenched.

Where the hell did she get off? Talking about Sensei Kreese like that, wanting to leave Cobra Kai after everything he’d done for them. Hawk couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

Miguel wasn’t coming back anytime soon. Aisha had moved out of state. If Tory quit, who would he even have left? Sure Mitch had proven himself a decent lackey but none of them were really worth his time, as competition or as friends.

When did things get so twisted? Cobra Kai was the only thing he looked forward to anymore. If he was honest, there were days when it was difficult to summon the enthusiasm for even that. Prepping for war was more exhausting than he’d thought it would be.

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to let this one go. Try to relax a bit. They were here for Miguel after all. Tory hadn’t even seen him since the fight.

“So. Are you nervous about seeing Miguel for the first time?” Hawk asked, genuinely curious.

”Wow, you really don’t know how to start a conversation do you?”

Hawk’s face flushed as his eyes darted away from her. He was so far out of his element here. Didn’t girls like talking about their feelings? He was trying, he really was.

“My bad. I guess we’ll just return to that really thrilling silence we were sitting in earlier,” he muttered.

Tory sighed and replied quietly, “How’s he been? Like, what am I walking into exactly? I didn’t think he’d even want me to come by.”

“I mean he’s still Miguel. You’re lucky you missed all the hard stuff, when he was in this halo contraption and hooked up to a bunch of tubes and wires and shit.”

Tory winced at that. What was he, 0 for 3 at this point? Maybe Hawk should create his own drinking game. Take a shot every time he says the exact wrong thing. He’d have everyone wasted in no time.

Clearing his throat, Hawk continued, “But now that he’s past the worst of it, he’s doing a lot better. His mood is still all over the place but I mean, I’d be pissed too if I was in his shoes. He’s bored out of his mind so he’s gonna be stoked to see you. Hopefully his first physical therapy appointment went well and he’s in a good mood. He was pretty frustrated after that consultation last week.”

Tory nodded, her fingers still focused on her bracelet.

“He doesn’t blame you, you know.” He’s not sure what motivated him to say it. He’d never been good with this sort of thing.

Tory looked up, a bit of hope crossing her face for the first time. “Yeah?”

“Of course not. None of us do.”

A strained but genuine smile appeared on Tory’s face. He was growing a bit uncomfortable at the turn the conversation had taken. All this talk of emotions was pussy shit. He didn’t want to seem weak.

Before Tory could reply, he said with a challenging smirk, “Besides, I told him I’ve been kicking your ass at the dojo so it’s not like you haven’t suffered.”

Tory raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? Did you conveniently leave out the part where I pinned you in 40 seconds flat on Tuesday?”

“Psh you got lucky,” he scoffed.

“No, _you_ are still completely ignoring your defense. That’s gonna come back to bite you one of these days.”

“Please. If I take the enemy down first, I won’t need to worry about defending myself against them.”

Tory rolled her eyes and mimed a right hook. Hawk’s instincts kicked in and he blocked the punch.

“See, you have it in you somewhere.” Tory smirked at him.

**Carmen Diaz (4:13 PM):** Miggy is done with physical therapy if you want to come back.

Hawk stood, stretching his cramped muscles after so much time spent in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. He looked down at Tory, then nodded towards the hallway. “Miguel’s done. Let’s do this.”

Tory took a deep breath and exhaled as she rose. Turning to Hawk, she said, “Hey, thanks again for bringing me. It… well, it means a lot.”

“Cobra Kai for life, right? You know I got your back.”

She nodded, landing a light punch on his shoulder.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Tory stormed through the waiting room, heading straight for the automatic doors.

“Tory, wait!” Hawk called as he jogged after her.

Without breaking her stride, she responded, “I told you he didn’t want to see me.” Just before reaching the doors, she spun around. “You sat there and lied to my face! He didn’t even know I was coming!”

“Fuck, that’s my bad, okay? I just didn’t want to stress him out any more before his PT. I told you his mood swings have been all over the place!” Hawk didn’t know how this had gotten screwed up so quickly. How was he supposed to know that Miguel’s first response would be to ask what Tory was doing there?

“Yeah well it’s not like his mom was thrilled to see me either. How could you let me just walk into that?” she asked, her face a swirling storm of emotions.

“I don’t know! I wasn’t thinking, I-” Hawk cut himself off, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Carmen’s been so glad that I’ve been there visiting Miguel. I thought she’d be glad somebody else was coming too.”

“I’m the reason her son is in the hospital!”

“Tory, this is not your fault!” Hawk shouted, voice rising in an attempt to get his point across. “Keene did this to Miguel, nobody else. I’m gonna make him pay, I promise. There’s only one more week until he’s out of juvie and then I’m taking care of everything. You heard Sensei. This war is ending soon.”

A derisive laugh escaped her lips. “You didn’t… Hawk, they both looked at me like I was a criminal. Everybody does these days, I’ve gotten kind of used to it, but seeing it on Miguel’s face when I still -”

She cut herself off, sniffing and angrily using her fist to wipe her nose. “Just go back inside okay? Tell them they don’t have to worry about me coming back.”

“Five minutes. Give me five minutes to go explain everything. I fucked up okay? And Miguel was just caught off guard. This was not your fault.” Hawk had no idea how everything had spiraled into chaos. There had to be one damn thing in his life he could control. He hated the sense of helplessness that pricked at his senses. He could fix this, he had to.

“Don’t bother. I have a bus to catch.”

“Liar. You told me the next bus isn’t until 5 PM. You really want to go sit in 100 degree weather for the next 45 minutes?”

“It’s sure as hell better than staying here,” Tory replied, gesturing to the woman at the front desk who was watching them intently, hand hovering over the phone. With his luck, Hawk was probably one incident away from being banned from this place.

“Miguel misses you. He’s told me so. I thought it would be a cool surprise to bring you by but I wasn’t thinking, okay?” All traces of rage were gone from his tone as he tried to get her to understand. “Just… let me go talk to him. If he really doesn’t want to see you, I’ll drive you home myself. Deal?”

Arms crossed over her chest, Tory nodded. “Yeah, alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Okay so a couple things: this is the longest chapter so far and it was way more Tory-centric than I originally planned. The girl had a lot to say, apparently! This is also the first time I’ve played around with a jump cut like that (for this story) but that final scene was absolutely begging to be written.
> 
> Fun fact: This chapter has always been in my original outline and I was pleasantly surprised by the Season 3 picture featuring Hawk & Tory that was released this week! Though I’d started a bit of this over the weekend, that simple photo really did inspire me to crank the rest of this out. Thanks, as always, for reading <3


	5. Johnny

Hawk scrolled through Instagram, barely registering the images flying past. It all just felt so… pointless. They were on the brink of an all-out war and Mitch was posting selfies with his girlfriend like everything was fine.

He shook his head. No wonder Sensei continued to keep him behind for additional training after class was over. Clearly he was the only Cobra dedicated to the cause.

The one thing he couldn’t figure out is what the hell Sensei was waiting for. It had been months since Miguel’s accident and still they were lying in wait. Hawk was sick of it.

He was sick of passing Demetri in the hall and not being able to retaliate. He was sick of seeing goody two-shoes Samantha holding court in the cafeteria. Every day at school he came closer and closer to snapping. His anger was closer to the surface than ever before, vibrating and begging for release.

Sighing, he shoved his phone back in his pocket and stared around the waiting room. With Miguel officially discharged, he thought he’d be free of this place once and for all.

He turned his head at the mechanic whir of the automatic doors. When he saw who was walking in, he jumped to his feet instantly.

“Pretty bold of you to show your face here, don’t you think?” Hawk felt his fingers curl into fists and focused what little self-control he had on keeping his hands at his sides.

Johnny furrowed his brow slightly and replied, “Calm down kid, I’m picking up Miguel from his final physical therapy appointment.”

“No, that’s what _I’m_ doing here. He doesn’t need you.” He didn’t bother elaborating but the message was clear.

For Miguel’s sake, Hawk had kept mostly quiet about the recently mended relationship between Miguel & Johnny. Getting help with PT from the guy responsible for your injury seemed pretty twisted but there’d been no talking Miguel out of it.

“Look, I’m not really in the mood right now,” sighed Johnny. “Carmen asked me to pick him up so I’m just taking him back to the apartment, that’s it.”

“Oh yeah? I give Miguel rides all the time so I know how to store his chair. Did you think about that?”

“Duh, the Challenger has one of the largest trunks a sports car can have. The chair fits fine.”

Rolling his eyes, Hawk replied, “Wow, good for you. Whatever, Miguel must’ve forgotten to tell his mom he’s coming over to my place today. Like I said, he doesn’t need you.”

“Look, I get it. You’re still pissed at me. But this doesn’t have anything to do with me. I’m just keeping a promise to Carmen.” Johnny’s tone surprised Hawk. Sure it had been months since he’d seen his former Sensei but he’d always known the man to rise to a challenge.

No, it didn’t just surprise him. It annoyed the hell out of him. Johnny was acting like Hawk wasn’t even worth the man’s time.

He decided to continue pushing his luck. “Just like you promised to look out for Miguel?”

That seemed to do the trick.

“What do you want from me, exactly?” snapped Johnny. “If Carmen and Miguel can move forward, why the hell can’t you let this go?”

Hawk bit back, “Because they’re not the only ones you let down! You betrayed everything Cobra Kai stood for and look at you now. No dojo, no students. What a joke.”

“Hey I did right by you guys. My Cobra Kai was supposed to be different.”

_Hey Lip. Yeah you, the one with the freaky lip._

_Speak up, Lip, or is your tongue messed up too._

_Are you one of those challenged kids?_

_If this is the after photo, man, that sucks. You should sue._

_Get a face tattoo or gouge your eye out… No, don't do that. You’ll still look like a **freak**._

The balls on this guy, honestly. Did right by who? Sure, that final comment had been the incentive he needed to rise from his nerdy ashes. But did it justify all the other shit Johnny had thrown his way?

It seemed like all Hawk had gotten from Johnny was more chastisement. Never with any explanations, of course. Show no mercy but not like _that_. Win at all costs but not like _that_.

Not to mention the multiple suspicious injuries he’d had to lie to his parents about.

“Different, huh? How did that work out for you?” asked Hawk.

Johnny just shook his head. “Miguel doesn’t need to come out here and see us going at each other like this.”

“Don’t act like you suddenly know what’s best for him.”

“I look out for my own,” the older man replied.

Hawk felt a menacing smirk appear on his face. “Tell Keene I say hello. How’s his shoulder doing? Such a shame his old injury flared up like that.”

His heart raced as he remembered the evening he finally got his revenge. The best part was, Keene never even saw it coming.

It had only taken a couple days to figure out that Robby had taken up skating again. He’d waited until the park was virtually empty one evening before striking.

After Hawk landed the first several hits, Robby had tried to switch to the offensive with no success. Hawk’s defensive training had paid off, allowing him to block nearly every punch, jab, and sweep directed his way.

He’d finished Robby off with a roundhouse kick to the jaw. It felt so damn good to be on the other side of that move, for once. And if he’d been a bit more brutal towards Robby’s bad shoulder, then so be it.

Johnny stepped toward Hawk, finger pointing square in the chest. “If you ever come near my son again I’ll -”

“You’ll do what?” challenged Hawk.

A few silent moments passed. He thought he heard the ticking of a clock, which he knew was impossible since every timepiece in the waiting room was digital.

“That’s what I thought. Still a pussy,” sneered Hawk.

Johnny almost seemed like he was talking to himself when he muttered, “God, Kreese has really done a number on you, hasn’t he?”

Judging from Johnny’s tone, the comment was clearly meant to be an insult but Hawk’s chest swelled with pride.

“I’m the top student in Cobra Kai now. I can take down anyone that gets in my way. What exactly did you ever do for me?” asked Hawk with a tilt of his head.

Johnny’s shoulders dropped and for just a moment, his face softened. “Look, I know you couldn’t care less what I have to say. But just… watch your back around Kreese. Alright? I was his top student once too.”

How dare that loser compare himself to Hawk. He could feel the rage building inside of him. A few more minutes of this and he’d end up decking the old man right there in the waiting room.

“He’s looking out for us. It’s way more than I can say for you,” Hawk replied, voice dangerously low.

“Kid, I’ve been there. Don’t forget, he was my Sensei first. Defeat not existing in the dojo sounds great until you lose.” Johnny’s hand ghosted over his throat.

Hawk’s nostrils flared. After all this time, Johnny really still thought of him as a loser? He’d flipped the script because of his former Sensei. He’d followed the rules of Cobra Kai to the letter, making it to the semi-finals of his first All-Valley Tournament. Hell, he’d even kicked Keene’s ass.

Unbelievable.

Hawk sneered up at him, “Save it. I stopped listening to you a long time ago. You deserve everything that’s coming to you.”

He paced through the doors before pulling out his phone to text Miguel.

 **Hawk (3:52 PM):** Something came up. COD at my house tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. I had a hard time finding Johnny's voice. 
> 
> Good news is, I'm excited about the next chapter and it's already halfway written! Which means I'll be able to post it by S3 drops after all, even with the new release date. Thanks for reading! <3


	6. Miguel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this chapter was written/edited on my phone's Google Docs app on the road in a mad dash to finish and post. Apologies for any glaring errors! (I'll try to edit them out later)

“I’ll pull the car around, honey. Meet me out front in 5?”

Hawk simply nodded at his mom. What else was there to say?

He'd never felt pain like this. Sure, the school fight had been brutal and yes, the rabies shot had been gnarly, but this? It’s like he could feel every bone in his body and they all ached.

Scanning the once familiar waiting room, his eyes landed on the boy sitting in the same ugly, upholstered seats he’d spent so long in.

Hawk paused, guarded. One shoulder hung in a sling, the other hand in the front pocket of his sweatshirt. His hood was pulled over his head to hide the fact that his hair was down.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

Miguel smiled as he stood and walked towards Hawk. “Come on, after all those times you waited out here for me? I figured I’d return the favor.” He shrugged, attempting an air of casualty that his voice betrayed.

“Yeah, well, you don’t owe me anything. I’ve got to go.” Hawk’s tone sounded flat, even to his own ears.

“Just like that? Do you know how hard it was for me to get here?” asked Miguel, eyebrows raised. “My mom’s been freaking out all day, didn’t even want to let me out of her sight. Even Ya-Ya wouldn’t stop checking up on me. It took mad convincing for Mom to let me catch a ride with her to work.”

“What for? So you could rub your victory in my face?” Hawk sneered. “Or maybe you came to say I told you so, that you and your precious Sensei were right along? Stupid Hawk being led along by that grade-A manipulator.”

Miguel recoiled, hurt evident on his face as he replied, “You really think I would do that?”

Hawk shrugged his good shoulder. His jaw was tense, eyes willing to look anywhere other than Miguel’s expectant gaze.

“I mean I’m not gonna pretend I’m not pissed about some of the shit you’ve pulled recently but today was…” Miguel trailed off, shaking his head. “Today was messed up. Nobody meant for it to go that far.”

Hawk glared as he replied, “We always knew where this was headed. Quit patronizing me already. You guys won, congratulations. Shouldn’t you be off celebrating with Tory and the others?”

“It’s not like we just won the All-Valley. Celebrating is probably the farthest thing from everyone’s minds. Why are you being so hard-headed?” groaned Miguel, frustration evident on his features.

Hawk raised his eyebrows, gaze finally landing on Miguel. After a few long moments, his shoulders dropped. “I don’t have anything else to give, alright? I’m done. Done with Cobra Kai, done with training. I mean I spent all that time, all those hours trying to push myself and it was all just so fucking pointless.”

“Where the hell is this coming from? Just because you get knocked down once doesn’t mean you quit.” Miguel frowned as he scanned Hawk’s face, trying to find answers.

“Once? It’s not just once! I’ve been getting knocked down my entire fucking life! Bad enough I used to be an easy target for bullies like Kyler. I’ve had my ass handed to me by just about everyone now, even Demetri.”

_Not to mention constantly being torn down by Sensei Lawrence and then even worse by Sensei Kreese_ , he thought.

“How many times did you come here or to my apartment and tell me not to give up?” countered Miguel. “That it didn’t matter how long it took to recover as long as I kept pushing forward? That I was too much of a fighter to just quit?”

Hawk’s voice was cold as steel as he replied, “I thought I was going to die today in case you didn’t notice.”

“Gee, too bad there’s nobody you know who knows what that feels like.”

Hawk clenched his eyes shut but it wasn’t enough to block out the image of Miguel falling from the balcony. He felt his hands begin to tremble as the ghastly image of Miguel’s crumpled body burned into his brain.

He opened his eyes in time to see instant regret color Miguel’s face.

“Screw you,” spit Hawk as he turned and walked away. How many months had it been since the school fight? It felt like a lifetime ago so why did the memory still haunt him so badly?

He was a few steps from the doors when Miguel grabbed his uninjured arm.

“I’m sorry. I’m not trying to be an asshole. I didn’t realize…” Miguel cleared his throat, uncomfortable as he searched for the words. “We never talk about it so I didn’t... Look, I just don’t know what to do here. This isn’t the Hawk I know.”

Hawk muttered, “Yeah, well, maybe he doesn’t exist anymore. You know what, maybe he never did. Maybe I’ve just been kidding myself this whole time. Still Eli the freak under everything.”

God, he wanted to gag on the stench of his own self-pity. He didn’t know where it was coming from and even worse, he didn’t know how to stop it. It was like he was too tired to keep any of his walls up.

How pathetic. Maybe it was a good thing there was no dojo for him to go back to. He didn’t deserve it anyways.

Miguel just rolled his eyes. “That’s bullshit and you know it. Yeah, you’ve had a shitty day after a particularly shitty year. I know something about that myself. But you’re gonna come out the other side and we’re all going to be here waiting when you do. And besides, I never thought Eli was a freak.”

“Yeah, well, you’re the only one,” scoffed Hawk.

“You’ve got it all wrong, dude,” Miguel said, shaking his head. “You ever think maybe Eli was the mask, not the other way around? You’re a badass! I’ve seen it with my own two eyes. You can’t tell me that sporting that mohawk and diving into karate didn’t make you feel alive, like it’s what you were always supposed to be doing.”

Hawk just shrugged, gaze steady on the bright red of sneakers against the squeaky clean white linoleum. “I guess.”

Miguel nudged him and joked, “I bet my boy Eli knew all the best comic book trivia though.”

Hawk finally looked up at the other boy, one eyebrow raised. “Really? That’s what you’re bringing up right now? Reminding me of what a colossal nerd I used to be?”

“Dude, what’s so wrong with liking comic books? I mean isn’t it weirder _not_ to like superhero movies these days?”

“Only losers like that nerd shit,” Hawk replied instinctively. Exactly how much humiliation could someone handle in a single day? He had to be dangerously close to the limit.

“Hey, _I like_ that shit. Where did you get all this from anyways?”

“You’re kidding, right?” deadpanned Hawk.

Miguel sighed, shaking his head as he replied, “Sensei’s permanently stuck in the 80’s, you know that. A nerd was like the worst thing you could be. You don’t need to take everything he says so seriously.”

Hawk groaned. His hand curled into a fist inside his sweatshirt pocket. “This is just like that _some mercy_ debacle. I’m supposed to just _know_ what advice to follow and what to ignore? I’m supposed to just _know_ when to show mercy? That doesn’t help me! I’m not… it’s not as easy for me as it is for you, alright? Reading situations.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” answered Miguel, a boyish grin appearing on his face.

Hawk rolled his eyes. “Since when are you so sappy?”

“I mean we’re brothers right? Siblings don’t just beat each other up, they look out for each other. I’m always gonna have your back. Especially if that means reminding you of what a badass you are.”

Hawk bristled, “I don’t need you to try to rescue me.”

“I’m just trying to return the favor,” said Miguel, hands raised in surrender. “Do you even realize that you visited me here over 30 times?”

Hawk blinked in surprise. “You kept track of that?”

“I was kind of bored out of my mind, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

“That’s a little neurotic, even for you,” quipped Hawk.

“Quit trying to deflect! My point is, you were here for me when I needed you. You never treated me differently. Remember that first time we went to the mall after the accident and people kept staring until you eventually snapped?”

He did remember. The preppy assholes standing outside of Hollister reminded him of Kyler and his lackeys, their radars picking up weakness like sharks sniffing out blood.

He could see Miguel pretending not to notice, with his eyes staring too straight ahead, gloved hands tensed over the wheels of his chair.

All it had taken was a few threatening words and a solid left hook. Everyone else instantly avoided Hawk’s challenging gaze and they’d been left alone the rest of the afternoon.

“You had my back,” continued Miguel, drawing him out of the memory. “I’m just trying to return the favor.”

“Yeah, well, that was different,” Hawk replied, avoiding his friend’s attempt at eye contact.

Miguel challenged, “Not really.”

“What do you want me to say? I got my ass handed to me, the person I trusted most tried to…”

Hawk clenched his eyes shut, panic rising in his throat making it hard to breathe.

Suddenly, he was under water again, arms thrashing. Kreese’s boot was planted on his chest, keeping him submerged.

The fight was already over. No, the war was over and they had lost, brutally. Hawk had been slowly pushing himself to a standing position. The Miyagi-Do kids and former Cobras were gathering around Johnny and Daniel.

“Defeat does not exist,” Kreese spat as he leered over Hawk. “How much time did I waste training you, just to have you fail when it counted most? This is how I’m repaid?”

Before he knew what was happening, Kreese had flipped and pinned him under the water.

His screams were lost under the water. His arms were useless against the full weight of Kreese’s strength. His legs were sending water in every direction to no avail.

He fought and fought, even though his head felt like it would burst. Darkness started creeping in from the corners of his vision as the burning in his lungs intensified.

When he came to, Johnny was pounding his chest. He never found out who managed to get him out of the water. He’d coughed up water until he was nauseous.

Miguel grabbed his good shoulder, shaking him slightly. “Hey, hey. Breathe, man, breathe. We don't have to talk about it here”

Hawk eyes were wide as he tried to steady his breathing and hide his panicked stare from Miguel. His jaw clenched as he ground out, “I’m fine.”

“I mean, you’re not but that’s fine too. Trust me, I know the feeling. Whatever this is, whatever you’ve gotta work through, you just don’t have to do it alone alright?” Miguel let go of his arm but continued to watch his friend with concern.

Hawk nodded, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. Like he’d spent too long holding his emotions back only to have them all crash over him at once.

Miguel didn’t have to be here. Their fight today had made Coyote Creek look like child’s play. Thinking back over the last several months, everything just felt… pointless.

He felt used. Kreese had never been interested in righting the wrongs done to Hawk. He’d just fanned the flames in his twisted plan to wipe out everyone in his path.

He didn’t know which was worse: the fact that Kreese had never cared about him at all or the fact that even now, that knowledge stung.

At least he hadn’t lost his best friend too.

“So... we’re good?” asked Hawk.

“Yeah, we’re good. Cobra Kai for life, right?” Miguel held out his hand for a fist bump.

Hawk shook his head but returned the gesture. “Too soon, man. Besides, there’s no way my mom lets me join up again.”

“Psh, my mom said the same thing too once upon a time,” replied Miguel, rolling his eyes. “Give your mom some time and then I’ll sic mine on her. Once you’re out of that sling, I want an actual rematch.”

The idea was promising. For the first time in months, Hawk felt something like hope flicker in his chest.

Nodding towards the doors, he said, “Let’s get out of here. I’m sure we can drop you off at home. I’m sick of this place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the record show that it is 6:30 PM (PST) on 12/31/2020. Am I posting this final chapter with mere hours to spare? Indeed I am but I figured that some of you might be looking for ways to kill time until the new season drops.
> 
> Thank you for coming along on this ride! I suppose I should officially tag this story as an AU, as that's what it will be as of tomorrow. Thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos, and commented on this story! <3


End file.
